


yes, you are.

by ButterNut



Category: Avengers, Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Demon Steve, Oblivious Tony, Protective Steve Rogers, Seduction, heart desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterNut/pseuds/ButterNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofter geting enchanted in a middle of a battle a demon is offering Tony his heart desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, you are.

"Where am I?"  
"Where you should be,with me " said a soft voice .  
Tony tried to open his eyes.  
" why can't I open my eyes? "  
"Maybe you dont want to open them tony" said the voice again. He sounded kinda familiar.  
"Where am I?" Tony asked again."Why am I here?".  
"Does it matter?" Said the voice.  
"You're where you should be, Here ,with me" the voice said seductively."  
Tony snapped his eyes open.  
"Steve?" Tony felt a hand curled around his waist and another one griping his shoulder.  
"Yes Tony?" The man who looked like steve said.  
"Where are we? Why are we here?? I remember fighting that creepy women and then nothing. and you're here. What happens? "Tony asked panicking.  
"Nothing happened Tony. The women simply sent you to your heart desire. Look around you."  
Tony looked around, this place looks like some kind of a forest but the mist was extremely thick. He turned his head around to look at steve and for minute Tony stopped breathing . This Steve was.....different. his eyes had a seductive look in them.his arms was holding Tony roughly and possessively. He even smirked!  
"Whats wrong Tony? "He said sweetly.  
"Everything ,you're not steve and I don't know where and why the fuck am I here!"  
"What? don't you want to stay here with me Tony? Be here with the one you love? Why would you even want to go back to that world? Here your loved one loves you back! Your safe and loved here"  
" I may think I'm loved here but I'm not. I don't care if some steve look alike loves me. I prefer having the real one even if he feels nothing!" Even saying that made Tony heart hurt."  
"You're so weird beloved, I am steve is it that hard to believe I want you? "  
"Don't call me beloved! You're not Steve! Who are you?" Tony tried to move away but the Steve look alike just hold him harder.  
"You want to know who I am?" Suddenly the voice filled with lust.  
" yes!" Tony said.  
" Im the demon who stole your heart" he said and suddenly Tony vision became blurry.  
Tony only remembered the real steve face laughing and smiling at him saying that tony can trust him to save him any time as Tony started to drift off.  
"Yes , you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys I hope you like it!  
> It seems like kind of unrequited love but it really isn't.  
> Also please correct me if you see fit and I would love it if you comments thank you!


End file.
